Dialga VS Silver
Dialga VS Silver is a What-If? episode of Death Battle done by UTF and Pokemon Trainer Lion. Description Pokémon VS Sonic the Hedgehog! Can Silver's psychokinesis overcome Dialga's Roar of Time? Interlude Wiz: When you realize you have truely messed up, there is little you can do. Boomstick: Unless you are these two, who went back in time. Wiz: Dialga, the legendary Pokémon who controls time itself. Boomstick: And Silver the Hedgehog, the time-traveling hedgehog. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dialga Wiz: When Ash Ketchum's still ten years old, you know time doesn't matter. Boomstick: Well, since a world where ten year olds can legally run around nabbing random creatures that can shoot fire in each other and SURVIVE, you know somethings going on. Wiz: Bear in mind that the perception of all things was created by Arceus, the Legendary God Pokemon. And of fucking course, he's got cronies to help him. Palkia, controller of space, Giratina, God of Distortion, and Dialga... God of all Time. Boomstick: Well, time was born with Dia, so of fucking course he can control time?!!! Wiz: He can indeed, being able to warp time to his needs? He can go back before things existed, or alter any dinner plans whatsoever. Boomstick: Well, hes glad to be able to do that. I'd be married if I could! Wiz: And as any Pokemon, Dialga has moves. With Dragon Breath, Dialga can stun his opponents, slowing them and even preventing them attacking. With Scary Face he can halve his opponents Speed everytime, and Metal Claw raises his attack power. AncientPower can boost his stats after the attack, and Slash often ends up being stronger than usual. With Power Gem Dialga hurls diamonds at his foes, Metal Burst does double the damage of his foes' previous attack, and Dragon Claw does normal damage. Earth Power weakens the opponent to low Special Defense. Boomstick: Aura Sphere never misses on target, and Iron Tail lowers his opponents' Defense. Flash Cannon has the same effect as Earth Power, and of fucking course, there's Roar of Time. This attack does so much damage that fucking Dialga, the God of goddamn time needs to recharge, after warping time. Wiz: Dialga's no pushover. Being the Lord Of All Time, he can warp, distort and do anything with time. As a matter, Roar of Time can alter the very fabric of time. And when he goes Primal, beware... Boomstick: Primal Dialga gains a boost and grows more powerful, but at one cost. All his self being. When in this state, Dialga's on some serious firepower! Wiz: Aside from that, Dialga's got a weakness to Fighting and Ground-based attacks. And limited PP is always a thing. Boomstick: But no matter what, Dialga's a God, and no matter what, don't annoy him. Trust me, NOBODY wants to live in the era of a Tyrantrum! Dialga appears before Lucas, letting out a loud battle cry. Silver Wiz: Hailing from an apocalyptic future, Silver the Hedgehog was sent back in time back by Mephiles to supposedly save his future. To do this, he had to eliminate the Iblis Trigger who unleashed Iblis, the thing causing destruction in his future. Boomstick: This Iblis Trigger was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, or least, that's what Mephiles said. And after finding Sonic, the two confronted in a fight. Turns out, when you got Psychokinesis, Sonic is surprisingly easy to put down. Wiz: Psychokinesis is a form of telekinesis Silver have. Using this power, Silver can lift several cars at once and fly. Using items, Silver can also do other things with this ability. Using the Heart of Wind, Silver can teleport short distances using Teleport Dash. And with the Shock Bracelet, Silver can perform the Psychoshock, an attack that stuns enemies and enables him to grab them. Boomstick: But during their fight, Eggman manages to capture Elise. Long story. One that I don't particularly want to get into. Wiz: I don't either, but basically what happens is that Silver manages to find out Mephiles tricked him to kill Sonic, so that Elise will cry and break the curse and free Iblis so he could bond with Iblis again. Yeah, long story. Boomstick: Couldn't he just give her a bunch of sappy movies instead? Now, look at all this complicated bullshit he caused. Wiz: Well, either way, Mephiles succeeded and manage to transform to Solaris. Being a creature that exists in the past, present and future, it can't just be defeated by someone alone. Enter the Super forms. Boomstick: When Silver harness the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, he turns into Super Silver. Wiz: Super Silver gets a 1000% power increase, stronger Psychokinesis and invincibility. After beating Solaris, Sonic and Elise traveled back in time and distinguished Solaris when he was just a small flame, which means Sonic 06 never happened and Sonic Rivals their first canon meeting. Boomstick: Wait... if that game never happened, and-''' Wiz: Boomstick, don't think to hard about it. Trust me. '''Boomstick: Alright then. Let's just talk about feats of Silver. Even without the Super form, Silver used to casually fight Iblis, trashed the Egg-Genesis easily, caught missiles with his Psychokinesis and beat Sonic at least twice. Wiz: But despite all this, Silver is not invincible. His Super form can't even last a full minute by itself, his Psychokinesis doesn't work on lasers and he is quite naïve. Boomstick: Still, if that's all the weakness he has, he is nigh unstoppable. Silver: This looks so beautiful. Amy: What? You mean this desert? Silver: Everything here is so great, isn't it? The sky is gorgeous and everyone's so happy... DEATH BATTLE! There was a bright flash of light on the top floor of Temporal Tower. When the flash was gone, Silver the Hedgehog emerged. He slowly walked closer towards the other end of the floor. At the end, Silver saw stairs leading up towards some sort of structure. Silver was about to get a closer look when Dialga appeared before him, seemingly not wanting Silver to touch the structure. "I'd bet that you're the reason why time is messed up." Silver infered. Dialga let out a battle cry. "Alright, let's do this." FIGHT! Silver was first to attack. Using some of the broken stone structures by the side, Silver used his Psychokinesis to send them flying at Dialga. Instead of hitting his target, Dialga suddenly disappeared. "What th-" Silver was interrupted all a Dragon Breath, which paralyzed him. Dialga quickly followed it up by a Slash attack, which sent Silver flying towards a stone pillar. Dialga used Power Gems however, Silver caught it with his Psychokinesis. Silver quickly launched it back at Dialga, who was caught off guard. Silver performs the Psychoshock and stuns Dialga before grabbing Dialga with his Psychokinesis and throwing him against the stone pillar opposite to Silver. Dialga quickly recovered and used Ancient Power, which Silver dodges by using Teleport Dash. Dialga once again disappeared. Silver slowly crept around, looking for his opponent. Suddenly, from the skies came a Iron Tail, which lands on Silver, before Dialga disappeared again. "Ow, that one really caught me by surprised. Guess this is as good as any other time to use these." The Chaos Emeralds started circling around Silver and soon, he transformed into Super Silver. An Aura Sphere came from nowhere and Silver tries to dodge it but the sphere seems to have locked on to him. He flew towards space, where he finally got hit by it. Dialga appears in space seconds after. Super Silver takes actions immediately and used his speed to his advantage and hit Dialga as many times as he could. He was about to finish his opponent off when Dialga used Flash Cannon, which briefly blinded Silver. When he recovered, he felt normal. Too normal. He looked at himself and noticed his Super form was gone. Dialga's eyes glow orange and the diamond on its chest glows blue. The fins behind it grow larger and Dialga opens its mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of it. Roar of Time was used and it hits Silver. Silver, without his Super form, fell straight down. He thought about when Blaze sacrificed her to be Iblis' vessel and when she was gone. A few tears came out of Silver's eyes before he fell into a black hole. Gratina came out from the darkness to look at the corpse of the hedgehog once known as Silver. KO! Results Wiz: While, Silver and his Super form were very formidable, they were nothing compared to Dialga. Boomstick: Yeah, Dialga was pretty much a all powerful god who control time itself, while Silver was just a time-traveler. Wiz: The difference in power here was just too great, Primal Dialga didn't even have to be used here. Dialga also had more diverse in his moves while Silver only had telekinesis, short distance teleportation and stunning enemies. Don't forget that Silver's Super form had a time limit, time that Dialga had control over. Boomstick: I guess Silver's efforts were just no use. Wiz: The winnner is Dialga. Polls Did you agree with the results? Yes No I'm not sure Category:UTF Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016